<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trusting In Knowing When I See Them by TheMGMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978158">Trusting In Knowing When I See Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse'>TheMGMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Ships of Hetalia! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Stories on the Many Ships of Spain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Ships of Hetalia! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trusting In Knowing When I See Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was a normal day until Portugal came over to Spain's House...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Portugal let out a sigh as he climbed the small hill leading up to the house. It had been the house that they’d stayed in during the 18th century and remarkably it still stood. It had the tomato farm still growing in the extensive fields that surround it slopping neatly downhill in rows. Portugal bit his lip, he wondered if Spain was even home - he wouldn’t mind him stopping by now of all times would he? </p>
<p>Portugal had checked his caladner there weren’t any holidays that were going on and nothing that Spain usually did was scheduled during this time so maybe he would be home… god - he hoped he’d be home. Portugal knocked on the door and stood there silently - there was a few groans and a bang before Spain opened the door. Messy hair and all and looked a bit shocked, he smiled sheepishly at Portugal, “Bom dia…” He managed before there was some cursing behind him and he flinched. </p>
<p>Portugal raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Spain bowed his head lowly as Portugal burst into laughter, “Don’t tell me you’ve been watching ‘Casa dos Segredos’ all this time?”</p>
<p>Spain shrugged and looked to the side, “Well… I - I  - not all this time - I do have to make food and go to the bathroom…” </p>
<p>The answer made Portugal laugh harder, “We-well then - you should’ve - invited me.” Portugal said, between snorts of laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I surprise you with the ending?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>